Ressha Sentai ToQger: 500 Years Later Welcome Densha Sentai Railger!
by Flynn2Nite
Summary: The ToQger's future grandkids the Railgers. The Sentai that has imagination and lots of comedy? Eh, whatever...


**Densha Sentai Railger...coming up next...**

**Prologue: The human's imagination give us the powers to do anything...**

**Author's Note: I do not own Ressha Sentai ToQger it is a Toei creation and I only own my OC's and the resshas that are mentioned in the whole story... And NO STEALING!**

* * *

Huh? what?... Kaito awoke from a long sleep... He didn't know that he and his friends were inside a train.

HI! The Conductor and Rivet said...

AHHHHH! Kaito and the others screamed...

Mister? you scared us to death! Amira said.

Sorry! Rivet said. Welcome to the Rainbow Line...Kaito, Rokatti, Mia, Tetsudo and Amira! the descendants of the legendary ToQger.

Ehh! legendary ToQger... Kaito said.

Wow! This is great... Mia said.

(_Something crashed into the train and the lights went out_)

_Shadow Train approaching..._ The dashboard kept flashing.

What is happening! Mia said.

Something is bumping us out of the tracks! Rokatti said while looking at the window.

The Conductor ran to the other car leaving the Railgers behind.

Wait! Kaito said while chasing the conductor.

The Conductor comes back to the car. He brought 5 briefcases and gave them to the Railgers.

The Railgers opened the briefcases and saw the resshas and the RailChanger.

They tried them on but failed because they lack their imagination.

After that, The Ressha carrying them stopped and dropped them off.

The 5 Railgers saw the Kuros the Shadow Line's footsoliders and the Worry Shadow.

So! you're the descendants of the legendary ToQgers... Huh! you're just a bunch of wimps! Worry Shadow said.

Hmph! You're just jealous... Hahahaha! Kaito said.

Ehhh! What! Im...Im..not...je...jea...jealous! Worry Shadow said.

He completely raged and attacked the Railgers.

Let's change... Kaito said.

Okay! The 4 said.

(_They pushed the first button at the side of the changer)_

(_Now transforming...please stay behind the white line)_

Now what?.. Rokatti questioned.

Well...Um...? Kaito thinked.

Maybe you will slot the ressha inside the track and push down the barrier? Mia said.

Maybe we'll try. Tetsudo said...

Rail Change! They said.

_Rail #1, Rail #1..._

_Rail #2, Rail #2..._

_Rail #3, Rail #3..._

_Rail #4, Rail #4..._

_Rail # 5, Rail #5..._

_Victorius Imagination! Densha Sentai Railger!_

All aboard! Kaito said.

The Railgers got their weapons, and fought the Shadows.

Rokatti, Mia, Tetsudo and Amira fought the Kuros... and Kaito fought the Worry Shadow.

We...have...imagination...and...we...are...not...wimps! Kaito screamed to the Shadow Kaijin.

Then he pierced through the shadow and killed it.

Then... the Shadow enlarged and destroyed the city.

Eh! He's too large! What do we do... What do we do...WHAT DO WE DO! Kaito panicked.

Don't panic will ya, Amira said.

Will try this. (_pushing the second button)_

_(Now untransforming... please make a transfer at any time now...)_

Then they swapped resshas and pushed the barrier down.

_Rail #1 Red transferring to Blue_

_Rail #2 Blue transferring to Yellow_

_Rail #3 Yellow transferring to Green_

_Rail #4 Green transferring to Pink_

_Rail #5 Pink transferring to Red._

Ehh! what...just...happened to our colors?! Kaito said.

We'll just use the third button... Tetsudo said.

But! We'll transfer to our original colors first... Mia said.

Okay! The 4 said.

_Railgers now transferring back to their original colors..._

(_pushed the third button)_

_The express are coming... _

Please scan your passes in the scanner... Rivet said before running away with the resshas.

They scanned their passes except Kaito who forgot and crashed to the barrier before the door.

Ouch! Kaito said.

Please... just scan your pass in the scanner... Tetsudo said.

Okay! _I know that..._ Kaito whispered to himself.

I heard that! Tetsudo said...

Sorry! Kaito said.

Kaito scanned the pass... and went in.

Yes! Let's go... Kaito said.

_Train Coupling... _

_Railway Complete... Rail-Oh!_

The robo fought the Shadow who was waiting for 20 mins.

Okay! Let's do the finisher...

_Now Arriving: Rail-Oh Railway Finish. _flashed in the dashboard.

They all shouted: Rail-Oh! Railway Finish!

The robo slashed two times and pierced through the Shadow.

No! Ahhh! General Darkness I have failed you! The Shadow said.

The Shadow exploded.

Yay! Yay! Yes! Yes! Yay! The Railgers screamed in happiness.

Yes! They won just like the original and legendary ToQgers right, Dad.

Yes! that is true son... (_The original Conductor appeared with Ticket his puppet)._

* * *

**Stay tuned! and watch out for the next chapter!**

* * *

**Next Chapter Teaser:**

**How can the Railgers defend their friendship? And how will they defeat the next Shadow?**

* * *

Thank you! for reading my story stay TUNED!


End file.
